legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special - KK Murder Case/@comment-5032898-20181030132142
Well, I'm waiting so long for a new episode to get released and I think it's worth waiting. This episode has some memorable highlights to me, like it solves many curious stuff from From Hell's Letter special including why Kyouko wore bikini while taking bath, as well as how she was onto the case on Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, setting up all of the stories of mystery we saw. In addition, the story centered around Nami Feuer is a rather depressing story, seeing this once heroic Ultimate Detective had joined the side of the KnightWalker Family - thus an enemy to Kyouko - because the country that she once swore fealty upon turned on her by pinning Jeanne's crimes on her and put her into jail for 1 year. I'm rather saddened by how Nami joined an organization that waged the World War III and killed billions of people worldwide, but considering how corrupt and useless GDP is presented in SoK storyline, there's never any choice for her. Third, the story adds more POV on villains like adding narration by Mina Harker and KK himself, as well as introducing Jeanne and Sonya Phoenix to our storyline, especially Jeanne. She and her speech at the end of this episode gave me a huge impression. Fourth, comparing to the villains from previous specials, KK is rather unique as he is different from Jack the Ripper of 21st Century who at least shows some sympathetic side, while he is really not a "prolific" killer (on the number of their victims) when comparing to Akrak and other major villains, but he still leaves a dark impression for the second most evil SoK special villains (first being Akrak) so far. He is also cunning as he posed as Kyoko at first to "help" Nami before trying to kill both K/Kyouko and Nami after revealing himself as the killer. I have to admit that the confrontation between Nami and KK is impressive and had infected the former's life forever. In addition, I guess there won't be any true sense of justice in Nami's mind as she joined Eckidina in order to seek vengence against the corrupt official that put her into misery. It's really a pity as we already know who Eckidina KnightWalker truly is, but many joined the KnightWalkers because of their tragic backstory and suffering. I guess Nami is going to develop into someone like Akainu in One Piece... unless there's some way back for her. Above all, this episode is both thrilling, compelling and creative to make some villainous characters to be narrators to delve into their minds. It kinds of inspired me for my later episodes but how I would execute such ways of writing would remain secret so far. Nice episode as always, Prime and Sub! Not only we have a unique origin story for Kyouko apart from her original Danganronpa franchise, but also we gave her a rival and her origin story. Welcome back and Happy Halloween! :D